Episode 2435 (25 December 2002 - Part 1)
Synopsis It's Christmas morning. While some are celebrating, Martin's despondent. Mark tries to cheer him up. At the hospital, Sonia and Phil are united in their fears for Jamie. Ian visits the Fowlers to pick up the papers. Mark implores him not to give up on Laura. Ian retorts that he doesn't intend to bring up another man's baby - again. The Slater girls give Little Mo some wedding gifts. There's something old (their mum's necklace), something new (a nightie), something borrowed (Lynne's perfume) and something blue (a raunchy video!). Sonia and Phil receive some terrible news. The doctor confirms that Jamie has irreparable liver damage and nothing can be done. He suggests that now's the time for family and friends to see him one last time. Billy frets about the wedding preparations, unaware of Jamie's desperate condition. Phil and Sonia don't know whether to keep Jamie in the dark. Sonia thinks he should be allowed to slip away peacefully. Ian and Laura appear to be having a perfect Christmas Day. Ian suggests that the twins visit Pauline later on so he can spend some time alone with Laura. When he takes them round, Pauline urges Ian to rethink. Sonia wishes Jamie a merry Christmas. Jamie claims he's feeling better, and asks when he can leave the hospital. He confides in Sonia that the accident was his fault, and that Martin shouldn't be blamed. Garry and Charlie have a chat about the importance of sticking together through thick and thin. Mo interrupts them with the news that Belinda won't be coming to the wedding. Charlie tries to hurry up the girls. Billy arrives with a Christmas present for Jamie. He breaks down in tears when he hears the news from Phil. Meanwhile, Robbie and Jim say their farewells to Jamie. Billy goes in to see Jamie. Phil stays outside, scared to face the truth. Billy apologises for his bad treatment of Jamie in the past. Jamie doesn't understand why Billy's so choked up. The Slaters are admiring Little Mo's dress when someone hammers at the front door. Billy demands to see Little Mo, even though it's supposed to be bad luck. He's too upset to go through with the wedding. Sonia comforts Peggy when she finds out the truth. They think Jamie's asleep but he overhears their frantic discussion. Peggy calls Charlie to say she can't come to the wedding. Phil's already made his excuses. Billy pours his heart out to Little Mo. When Billy remembers that Jamie had asked him not to postpone the wedding, it's back on again! The Slaters are relieved. Billy asks Garry to take over as best man. Ian delivers his bombshell. The baby can't be his because he had the snip months ago. Laura admits to a one night stand but insists she still loves Ian. He's packed her bags and throws her out into the street. Pauline tries to lift Martin's gloom with a message of hope for the future. As long as there are people who love him, he can face anything. Meanwhile, a shocked Laura wanders the Square alone. Jamie knows something's very wrong and he's scared. He asks Sonia what's happening. She breaks down in tears and holds him close. He whispers that he'll be all right as long as she's with him. Credits Main cast *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Steve McFadden as Phil *Perry Fenwick as Billy *Kacey Ainsworth as Little Mo *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Hannah Waterman as Laura *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Wendy Richard as Pauline *James Alexandrou as Martin *Derek Martin as Charlie *Jessie Wallace as Kat *Elaine Lordan as Lynne *Michelle Ryan as Zoe *Laila Morse as Mo *Ricky Groves as Garry *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *John Bardon as Jim *Todd Carty as Mark *Ian Lavender as Derek *Casey Anne Rothery as Lucy *Joseph Shade as Peter Guest cast *Christopher Ashley as Doctor Category:Episode Category:2002 Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Available to Buy Category:Runtime over 30 Minutes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns